A Neverending Tomorrow
by Riley Masters
Summary: XOver with Gundam Seed. // Chiro left home to find reinforcements. What will he come back to? Post Savage Lands, but only Chiro leaves. // Check warnings first!


**Title: **A Neverending Tomorrow  
**Author:** Riley Masters  
**Rated:** T  
**Category: **Super Robot Monkey Team/Gundam Seed  
**Genre: **Tragedy  
**Warnings: **Mentions of war, death, injured  
**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor will I ever, own the rights to the above mentioned series.

**Author Note:** Yay for random crossovers! - (10/07/07)

Updated: Wow, nearly two years later. I was clearing out my files and I found two old, never finished fics. I'm gonna post them, this being one of them. I completely changed the way it was supposed to be, making it a Tragedy one-shot instead of an Adventure/Drama/Romance series. Sorry, but college life is a drag.

Character death abound. You have been warned.

- Riley Masters (07/24/09)

* * *

He stood by one of the few windows, watching as the starts flew past. He was nervous as to the state of his home. After all, he had left for reinforcements months ago. He had never expected to get caught up in another war.

The ship he stood in shook as it began re-entry into his home. A fleeting sense of fear clenched him. _What if they are all gone? What if I left… for no good reason?_

The ship leveled off. He got his first look at his home, war-torn and desolate.

"Holy Shuggazoom," he swore under his breath. Even from so high up, he could see that the world he left behind was no more.

* * *

The Leader of the Hyper Force disembarked from the ship, ignoring calls from his crewmates and friends. His mind was on one place, the only place his family could be.

The Super Robot.

He raced through the destroyed streets of his hometown, jumping over downed power lines and crawling around scrapped cars. He was close, so close-

"No!"

Chiro fell to his knees, staring at the robot, and all the pieces that once made it whole.

"Antauri! Sprx! Otto! Nova! Gibson!" He screamed, hoping –_praying- _for a reaction.

Silence. And then…

A low groan caught his ear, over the sound of footsteps behind him. He scrambled to his feet and over to a pile of rubble, trying to dig for the source of the sound. His fingers bled when he cut himself on the sharp edges of metal and glass, pushing everything off of whoever was buried.

"Oh, God…"

A voice from behind him – only his subconscious recognized the voice of one of his newest friends, Kira Yamato. He was too focused to care, trying to dig.

"Let us help you."

Another person – Athrun Zala. Both boys began to help Chiro push the scrap aside, and free the person.

As the last piece was removed, Chiro let out a whimper. "Jinmay…"

_She's still alive, thankfully,_ his mind told him. "We have to get her back to the _Archangel_…"

Athrun and Kira nodded, helping Chiro carry the girl back to the ship, leaving his home behind.

* * *

Chiro rested his head on the bed. It had been hours since they had carried Jinmay back, and she had yet to awaken. He had kept vigil next to her bed all night, and he was exhausted.

A knock at the door made him jerk up. The door opened and he jumped to his feet, saluting. "Captain Ramius."

The woman nodded at him, and he relaxed. "I regret that I am the one to inform you of this, but it seems that there are no other survivors."

Chiro pressed his face into his hands, hiding his tears. "There's nothing left for me here. My home, my family – they're all gone. I should never have left!"

Murrue shut her eyes, only for a moment, before laying a hand on his shoulder, offering silent comfort. She had done the same a year ago, when he washed ashore at Orb, and the crew took him in. She had acted as his confident, and sometimes mother figure, since that day.

"You will always have a place here on the _Archangel_," she whispered leaving the room.

Chiro didn't acknowledge her leaving. Instead, he finally let his sobs become audible, letting go of the fear and stress he had carried.

A hand carded through his hair. He turned and saw Jinmay sitting up, reaching for him. He collapsed into her arms.

* * *

Hours later saw the two sitting together on her bed, Jinmay in Chiro's arms.

"We stopped him, in the end," she whispered. "The monkey team was destroyed, but we stopped Skeleton King, right at the end."

Chiro nodded. "I understand."

Jinmay tightened her hug. "I've missed you, so much."

"And I you, Jinmay."

* * *

Two days after the _Archangel _landed on Shuggazoom, its crew had a small memorial for all the citizens, lost in the war.

Chiro and Jinmay stood tall, not talking, only crying. The others gave them space.

The next day, they left Shuggazoom behind, forever. The planet was uninhabited, and there was no way for life to survive on it anymore.

Chiro and Jinmay never looked back. They only looked forward, towards tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** Before I get flamed, I would like to point out that this is the condensed version. The story was planned out to be about ten chapters, and the ending would have been the same.

Oh, and never listen to _C__lose Your Eyes _by Christopher Beck (Buffy and Angel's Theme – Buffy the Vampire Slayer) on repeat when you don't want to write drama. Trust me.


End file.
